


Sumalangit Nawa

by Meicdon13



Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: Sa unang gabi ni Erik sa Metro Manila morgue, malalaman niya ang sikreto ni Doctor Spencer Hontiveros.





	Sumalangit Nawa

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK ROFLMAO THIS CRACKSHIP. Y’all get a Taglish fic kasi ‘di kaya ng powers ko ang dire-diretsong Filipino. Unbeta’ed because yolo. Also, ngayon ko lang nalaman na cold chamber pala tawag dun sa storage ng dead bodies sa morgue. The more you know.
> 
> Inspired by [this series of Tweets](https://twitter.com/juleybee/status/792647446220320768) between me and [dyules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dyules).

“Oh my _god_!” sigaw ni Erik. “Lumilindol ba? Shet— _lumindol ba_?”

“Kalma lang, bes,” sabi ni Thea. Pinadaan niya ulo niya sa divider at sumilip sa compartment ni Erik. “Kahit naman lumindol, patay na tayo. Plus, ‘di ‘yan lindol.”

Umaalog ‘yung buong cold chamber. Kitang-kita ni Erik ‘yung katawan niya na tumatama sa gilid ng compartment niya. “Kung ‘di lumilindol, anong nangyayari?”

Nag-squint sa kanya si Thea. “Umm … basta. ‘Wag ka nalang muna lumabas until tumigil.”

“Bakit—”

“Baka ma-iskandalo ka, newbie.” Bumalik si Thea sa compartment niya. “First night mo dito, diba? Trust me.”

Si Erik ‘yung type ng tao—ng _multo_ —na lalong gustong gawin ‘yung isang bagay ‘pag pinagbabawalan siya. Plus, kung wala namang lindol, anong nangyayari? Parang relaxed lang ‘yung ibang multo sa loob nung cold chamber. Regular ba nangyayari ‘to? Unti-unting nilabas ni Erik ‘yung ulo niya sa pintuan ng kanyang compartment.

Na-iskandalo nga siya sa nakita niya. “Anak ng tokwa!” Tinakpan niya mata niya kaso see-through ‘yung kamay niya. “Dude, naman! Sa _morgue_?”

Sinubukan ni Doc Spunky na itulak palayo sa kanya ‘yung lalaking kasama niya. “Ay, sorry,” sabi ni Doc, sabay attempt na isuot ulit ng maayos ‘yung pantalon niya. Pinigilan siya nung kasama niya at tinulak ulit ni Doc ‘yung lalaki. “Hank, pwede ba?”

“Aw, _Spunky_ —”

“Tigilan mo nga ako. Na-traumatize na natin ‘yung newbie.”

Pumasok si Erik sa kanyang compartment at nag-fetal position. Technically, wala na siyang mata, pero pakiramdam niya nabulag pa rin siya. Sumilip ulit si Thea sa kanya, halatang nagpipigil ng tawa. “Sabi sayo ‘wag ka muna lalabas. ‘Yan kasi, tigas ng ulo mo.”


End file.
